1. Field of the Invention
The present device relates to wheeled gurneys or stretchers and specifically to a device for the convenient use by the patient himself, by the hospital staff and by maintenance personnel in that the device is easily and conveniently stored when not needed. In large modern hospitals today a number of problems occur relating to the health and comfort of patients and also to facilities management. Specifically, many types of beds and stretchers require storage and selective usage depending on the particular demands of the medical needs of the patients at the time.
Many types of gurneys and wheeled stretchers are known. The present invention relates to foldable or collapsible gurneys such that the under-carriage or gurney support apparatus as hereinafter described, can be separated from the stretcher and/or conveniently folded and stored. This device may be optionally utilized with a variety of other types of specialized stretchers or patient support surfaces.
Patients who are bedridden must remain in bed and often suffer emotional letdown, in addition to the physical discomfort, as a direct result of not being independently mobile. By the present device, even though a patient is confined to a supine on face-down position, he may wheel the device, thereby becoming mobile, albeit in a limited way.
Many patients, for example, would want to slightly turn the angle of their bed to a window, or better to see a T.V. set, or to more conveniently converse with a visitor. Often it isn't important that the patient be able to self-propel himself out of the room so much as to be allowed a small measure of selfmobility This mobility permits the patient to adjust to whatever stimulus has their attention at the moment and thereby answers the need for many patients to be able to move themselves without calling for a nurse or nursing assistant to help them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Patents are found to be examplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ Onishi 4,285,541 Iannucci 3,839,755 Ahrent et al 3,406,772 Jones et al 3,379,450 ______________________________________
Onishi discloses a wheelchair that unfolds to a bed. However, as a bed the Onishi device has no self-perambulation capability but is simply considered as a substitute for a wheeled stretcher or a place to sleep in situ.
Iannucci teaches a mobile bed with an adjustable inclined surface for supporting the occupant with an adjacent, fixed, horizontal surface for miscellaneous uses.
Ahrent, et al discloses a wheel-type chair-bed with hydraulic pistons for moving the supportive members into different operational positions.
Jones, et al discloses a wheelchair device adjustable to a plurality of frame configurations permitting a range of sitting, standing, and prone positions of the occupant. None of the aforementioned devices disclose a configuration with the simplicity, economy and utility of the present device.